


Cyclonus/Tailgate: Stalker AU

by FactionZero



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But everything is consensual, Kinda, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romanticism, Stalking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, creepy Cyclonus, legit stalking, of stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus fell hard for the mini but instead of doing what a normal mech would do, like say 'asking the mech out for some Engex' he decides to stalk the mech and shower him with affection from afar. </p>
<p>Tailgate is torn between the handsome seeker who saved his plating or the sweet secret admirer he's somehow garnered. Life's tough in the city!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclonus/Tailgate: Stalker AU

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh boy. I won't lie I lOVE this fic like I'm super proud of it. Buuut I know it's not going to be everyone's cup of tea. I've tried to tag it as best I could but if I could add anymore please let me know. <3 Enjoy

 

Cyclonus stood at the side of the road, a large data pad held up to his face as mechs walked past him, some looking up and hurrying to get past. It was snowing lightly, the soft white flakes having just a low enough acid percentage to make it safe enough to walk around on your pedes.  
  


When the violet mech glanced down at his own pedes he saw how the snow was starting to build around him. A testament to how long he'd been standing there, motionless and waiting.  He quickly picked his pedes up and stomped on the snow, creating the illusion that he might have just gotten there and was waiting for a friend or was reading something very impressive from his data pad.  
  


He wasn't doing either of those things. His red optics were dimmed and locked onto the second floor window of the apartment building opposite him. Large white curtains hiding what was inside.

 

The window was slightly ajar and the large green leaves of some organic plant were pushing outside, as if it wanted to get closer to the sun and escape.

 

Not that Cyclonus thought it wanted to escape it's owner.

 

The ex Decepticon was certain the plant received nothing but love and whatever organic care the plant needed and was very lucky to live in that apartment.

 

Great now he was berating a plant for a non existent want to escape.

 

Cyclonus grumbled to himself, closing the uninteresting news tab and opening the note taking option. His fingers drummed out a few lines of glyphs written in old vernacular. One about windows and why they would be left open in this weather and two whether said window would be closed soon or if Cyclonus would have to close it himself.

 

Not that it was his apartment to enter or the apartment of a close friend. No he had no right to enter. And yet he still had managed to procure a key for the front door through his contacts.

 

There was a small sign of movement from the window that grabbed Cyclonus' attention.

 

Delicate looking servos reached out awkwardly out of the large window, little fingers curling around the large leaves too try and pull it back into the warmth inside.

 

The little mech succeeded after a few tugs and Cyclonus continued to watch as the plant was hauled back inside and the window was closed shut.

 

The tall mech stepped back one step, hiding his horns and face under a canopy as the curtains were drawn back to let in the early morning sun.

 

Cyclonus had been there for nearly two cycles now but it was worth it.

 

He had never watched Tailgate in the snow yet.

 

He got his small wish a few kliks later when the small white and blue minibot came out of the front door.

 

His pedes unsteady as he tried to navigate down the steps of his front door without slipping. A part of Cyclonus wanted to go over and help but he stifled that down in favor of just watching. 

 

Tailgate slipped with a yelp and fell on his aft, much to the amusement of a passer-by. The two shared a laugh and a little chat about snow pedes before Tailgate found his balance and waddled off to work

 

He had no excuse for being here, no excuse for the amount of waiting he'd done just to see the little bot hold into the railing with one servo and hold the other out to catch the soft flakes.

 

So he stayed hidden, as he had done for nearly three weeks now. He wasn't proud of himself, every time he had walked the mech to his work place a few steps behind and then left for his own errands he felt shame well in his spark.

 

But he couldn't stop.

 

Not when he thought about what could happen if he wasn't watching, wasn't keeping the pure sparked Tailgate safe.

 

* * *

 

_One stellar cycle ago_

 

'Someone...help.' Tailgate was struck again to the floor, his mask plate dented and a gash above his visor was leaking energon over the blue glass. He wiped it away to keep his vision clear but it didn't help.

 

The three much larger bots laughed at his struggle to get back up. One swift kick to his middle and Tailgate's mask popped open for him to couch violently, his tank churning and his HUD was still glitching out.

 

His comm links were being jammed. He couldn't call for help. His voice was getting weaker with each kick and at this time no one was walking the streets.

 

Tailgate sobbed brokenly onto the floor as he tried to recover his breath from the last kick. Only to have one of his thin legs stepped on violently.

 

He screamed then, his voice becoming garbled static as he screamed and begged them to stop.

 

Then the attackers were shouting at someone else, a calm deep voice was saying something that sounded threatening and Tailgate curled up into a ball. Fearing the worst.

 

But then the attackers were shouting angrily at the stranger for 'spoiling their fun' Tailgate looked up to see only the partial silhouette of the new mech. A broken horn and bright red optics flashed down at him from where he could see.

 

The mechs lunged for him but the stranger took them down so easily, so obviously trained to fight and soon all three were in a crumbled heap on the floor. The communication jammer one wore on his wrist was crushed under pede.

 

The stranger was even taller than his attackers had been, a dark purple paint job, hollow cheeks and those red optics that bore down on him.

 

He looked like an angel of death and Tailgate sobbed weakly, still in shock over what had happened. Why had he been targeted he'd never hurt anyone?

 

'Because you were an easy target, walking alone at this time is dangerous and you are so tiny, you look weak.'

 

Tailgate flushed, both from not realising he was talking out loud and from being called weak.

 

'But that doesn't give them the right too hurt me?!' he said angrily, a hint of a question because he wasn't even sure anymore, he had always been a a target. Friends, co-workers, lovers.

 

Was it because Tailgate was weak?

 

The tall figure seemed uncomfortable for a second before settling on one knee before him, offering a clawed hand to the smaller.

 

'My apologies, you are the victim here. No amount of weakness makes you the cause of this.' the stranger said softly. His red eyes weren't as hard as before, more warm and Tailgate felt ashamed that he thought he'd been saved by a dark angel and not just a very heroic mech.

 

He took the offered hand, his small chubby servo fitting the larger claws neatly. But when he tried to stand his hurt leg gave out with a loud yelp. Energon oozed out of the brake and Tailgate held back a sob.

 

'Here, let me.' before he could ask what he meant Tailgate was being lifted into the air. Two strong servos holding him in place. He didn't complain. The pressure on his leg was gone and he was being carried away from those awful mechs.

 

Tailgate looked up to see his saviour in the light of the street lamps. Handsome. So very handsome with a sleek design that could only mean he was a seeker model. And a peak over his shoulder confirmed it.

 

A red optic looked down at him and Tailgate hiccuped.

 

'I. I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life.' he said in awe. The mech merely grunted at him.

 

'Wh-what's your designation? Mines Tailgate' he asked timidly, was he being a nuisance? It wouldn't be the first time someone regretted helping the little trash bot.

 

'Cyclonus. I have been tracking these mechs for a while, they use a jammer system to stop mechs calling the authorities.' he answered, it had been a mere coincidence he'd stumbled upon the little mech but Cyclonus was glad for it.

 

'Tailgate. Where do you live?' he asked and Tailgate quickly looked around.

 

'Ah back there, sorry we went past it. Just down here.' he said, embarrassed that he'd missed his own dwelling. He carried him up the steps to his front door, only then letting the mech down to stand on his good pede.

 

'Do you need any help?' Cyclonus asked as Tailgate unlocked his front door.

 

'No no I'll be fine. Again thank you so so much. Do uh... would you like to come in?' he asked a little hopefully. The mech had saved his life. The least he could so was share some energon goodies he'd made.

 

'No thank you, it's late and I need to hand the attackers over to police custody. Goodnight.. Tailgate.' and with that Cyclonus had turned away, showing those sharp angles of his wings and spinal strut as he walked back the way they'd came.

 

Tailgate slowly closed the door, watching his saviour go in awe.

 

'Tailgate?'

 

all the little mech could think about was those dark shades of purple, the armoured legs.

 

'Taaiillgaaattee?'

 

How it had felt being held by someone so much stronger, bigger than himself.

 

'TAILGATE!'

 

Tailgate yelped loudly and tipped the tray of empty glasses over, only managing to catch his tray as the glass hit the floor and shattered.

 

Rewind laughed loudly as he went to get the broom. Swerve didn't look as amused.

 

'Tailgate you have been daydreaming all day! And now you gon' dropped three glasses. You know I have to take it out of your pay right?' The red mini asked.

 

Tailgate sighed as he helped pick up the larger pieces of glass cube.

 

'I'm sorry Swerve. I can't stop thinking about Cyclonus. Did you find out any news about him?' he asked excitedly. He had rushed to work the next day and gushed about his saviour to anyone that would listen.

 

Which ended up being Swerve and Rewind, his best and only two friends.

 

'A little, turns out when you have a problem you can pay veterans to deal with them.' Swerve was grinning, which meant most of his face was just white denta as his hands made quote symbols in the air.

 

'Your saviour sounds like one of those veterans, maybe he got paid to give those three mechs some payback after they attacked some sparklings a few blocks from here. Word on the street is that the sire had been looking for help when the police turned up empty.'

 

The red and white mech grinned widely as he wiped a glass with a rag. Rewind returned and hummed with Swerve.

 

'Found out this morning that your attackers ended in intensive care. Pretty sure one of them isn't gonna make it but hey that's street justice for you'.' Rewind joked as he put more boxes of Engex behind the bar.

 

Tailgate had been so fixated on Swerve's speech that he managed to slice open a finger on some glass. Rewind scolded him and ran to get a plaster. Complaining about how much back and fourth he'd had to do for the mech all day.

 

But Tailgate wasn't listening. His saviour was a bad mech, someone his creators had warned him against from an early age.

 

But he had saved him?and taken him home, offered him help? That wasn't the sign of a bad mech was it?

 

He had only been living in the city for a few mega cycles now. He was still learning the ropes. And one thing Tailgate had learned was that nothing was black and white anymore.

 

Swerve was calling his name again but he wasn't listening to him either, his processor was a bit too full at the moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cyclonus paced his living room. The large apartment had only a few pieces of sturdy furniture in it. A large low backed couch, a table and chairs and artefacts littered the walls and floor, mostly musical history pieces.

 

Large almost extinct instruments and sheets of war music hastily drawn on sheets of metal. He had even found ancient ritual dance masks from Kaonite ruins.

 

The large mask was horned, with slim rectangles for the optics and a heavily armoured jaw piece, a rich red fur had been attached to the back, now patches were bare and the red was dulled.

 

That piece was kept in a locked cabinet and was pride of place near the large seeker built balcony. The room was painted in dark colours, muted blues and grey covered most surfaces.

 

Cyclonus looked around the empty room and wondered when it had become lonely. Just a little interaction and he'd been taken aback by how much it had affected him.

 

Cyclonus cringed at what he had tried to do the next day. He had waited for the mech to re-appear and the seeker had been planning on asking how he was doing after the traumatic incident.

 

But when Tailgate had emerged happily from his apartment, a slight limp and some bandages wrapped around a few joints, Cyclonus had stalled and watched the mech trot past to work.

 

He'd been a coward. And had not done anything but watch from the shadows until Tailgate had disappeared from view.

 

Cyclonus went and poured himself a tall cube of sparkling energon. He had nothing better to do as his usual routine of cleaning, running errands, researching for new music pieces or taking on new jobs just didn't tempt him.

 

All that paled in comparison to what he could be doing.

 

Standing in the general vicinity of where Tailgate was and basking in how the mini made the world brighter just by existing.

 

If Cyclonus was to put a name to what he was doing he'd call it criminal.

 

But what he felt was like how a starving mech looks at cube of energon. His life was dull and bleak while Tailgate was light incarnate.

 

And he found himself unable to leave him alone.

 

Perhaps if he wrote down his feelings they would lessen. Putting the drink down he got out a few data pads and sat down on the firm sofa, staring out onto the open balcony and the darkening sky.

 

He would not watch Tailgate walk home today. He would write and try to regain his composure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tailgate walked home slowly, taking in the crisp air and the crunching of snow under his pedes. It had kept snowing and now he had to lift his legs up high to get through the the white flecks.

 

He thought about transforming but the last time he had done that a large compacter had almost run him over and in this weather!?

 

He'd just walk home, besides the night was quiet, the air was crisp and he had a warm cup of energon waiting for him at home.

 

He trudged on through the snow. His sensors were on high and he kept a good distance away from any alleys.

 

Memories of his attack still haunted him. Making him cautious and weary.

 

Maybe he should take up a self defence class or get a gun! The mini thought about it and laughed to himself, there was no way he'd ever be able to hold a rifle let alone shoot at someone.

 

He reached his home and quickly checked his metal mailbox next to the stairs. A few data pads and a package was thrown inside and he picked them all up, balancing them in one arm while he got his key out of sub space.

 

The inside was warm and cosy with dim orange bulbs lighting the corridor. Skid's room was silent as was usual this time of day while Tailgate could clearly hear music coming from upstairs, loud and techno that would have Ratchet banging on the walls in a few groons if it didn't get turned off past twelve.

 

He trotted up the steps, skipping past Maximus' door and thinking about knocking and asking the large mech over. But the snow treads were gone so Tailgate assumed that he was out.

 

Unlocking his front door he ex-vented deeply as he entered his small studio apartment. Switching on the lights and saying a quick greeting to his plant before running over to his fluffy white berth.

 

One more day of work, a gruelling early hour shift that always got super busy as it reached the end.

 

And after that he had the whole day too himself.

 

Tailgate shuffled through his mail, pushing the ones that looked like bills and spam to one side and opening the parcel up eagerly. His order of flower based energon goodies had arrived.

 

He closed the box back up and pushed them away, using the last of his self control to not dig in early to the rare treat.

 

Instead he looked over the last letter. A slim black cased data pad.

 

Tailgate opened the document. A mere paragraph of finely drawn glyphs shone back at him.

 

_'My dearest Tailgate.'_

 

'What!?' Tailgate squawked. He had never been addressed as a dearest before. Was he sure this letter was for him?

 

Chiding himself over the silly question he continued to read the letter that someone had sent to him of all mechs.

 

_'You shine like star dust and cast a glow of wonder around you.'_

 

_'The world is so much brighter now that I have met you.'_

 

_'Signed, your secret admirer.'_

 

Tailgate took a deep vent and then squealed excitedly, little legs kicking up and down in a mini frenzy. He quickly looked for any other documents but the pad was wiped clean apart from the note.

 

The back was a shiny metallic black with no features or marks other than the creator and warranty. No name. No return address.

 

No mail markings at all?

 

But how had the person mailed it if they hadn't paid for postage. Oh! Thy must have dropped it directly to his front door.

 

But who?

 

Tailgate spent the rest of the night, pouring over each word and making a list of potential culprits.

 

 

Cyclonus groaned into his servos as he laid in his berth. He had gone and hand delivered his musings! Right to Tailgate's house.

 

'Your secret admirer, how fragging cliché.' he groaned.

 

He turned to gaze out the floor too ceiling window. His apartment might have been bare but it was lavish. The dwindling inheritance of his formerly aristocratic family had gone into making sure he had a place he could always return too. While the young seeker had left to join a cause he believed in.

 

Now without a war and all the time in the world he suddenly felt empty, apathetic to the world around him. He hoped Tailgate liked his letter, hoped that it made him smile and blush and feel wanted.

 

The thought of Tailgate blushing over his letter made the seeker grin and chuckle. He should go watch him tomorrow. Just to see if his letter was still there or not?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cyclonus didn't need to wait long to see Tailgate jump out of his apartment with a skip. An older mech followed behind him grumbling about something Cyclonus couldn't hear.

 

'Sorry Ratchet. You wont believe the letter I got last night. I could hardly sleep so I stayed up and didn't realise how loud I was being.' he apologised and Ratchet patted his head still grumbling about noise and how he 'expected it from the up start with a bow and not you.'

 

Cyclonus was frozen. His letter had been well received and Tailgate looked so very happy. The pair walked off and Cyclonus sighed as they rounded a corner. Tailgate had such a cute way of walking.

 

The seeker hummed a tune as he crossed the street and deposited his next letter. Some musings he had written on his way over with no intention of turning into a letter. But now he knew his letters were favoured why shouldn't he let the mini know how wonderful he was?

 

* * *

 

 

'Yes coming right up. Won't be another klik!' two large trays wobbled in his servos as Tailgate tried to manoeuvre around a group of construction workers.

 

'I told ya' we're out of rust sticks. Quit selling them.' Swerve said, agitation lacing his voice as Rodimus merely waved a hand at him.

 

'It's fiiiiine I got Drift running out to get some. He'll be back before mechs get antsy, no sweat.' he was far to easy going sometimes but he showed up on time and knew how to get customers to buy the expensive drinks.

 

'We're robots we don't sweat.' Rewind said flatly as he picked up a new tray of drinks and hardened energon pieces.

 

Rodimus stuck out his glossa and carried on serving. Tailgate went round the counter and laid his last trays in the sink. A sigh escaping him as he finally tugged the apron off and threw it in the dirty washing.

 

'Right! I'm heading home. Good night cycle guys.' he made sure to say goodbye to each of his co-workers and wave off to some regulars.

 

'Night Tailgate. Thanks for the extra groon.' Swerve called out before shouting at Drift that he had bought the wrong rust sticks.

 

Tailgate left and giggled at the busy bar. He loved his friends but he was glad to be out of the fire. Though it was quite late.. And dark outside.

 

When Swerve had begged him to stay on he'd caved in easily. Now he wished he'd gone home a little earlier. The darkness was scary enough in the country, in the city it was even more menacing.

 

He walked on and decided against transforming. He wasn't a confident driver and with the lack of street lights-

 

Four racing cars sped past him, causing the speed cameras to flicker off in succession as they flew past him.

 

Yeah he wasn't transforming.

 

It wasn't too bad. He'd always enjoyed walking and his home was fairly close. He could do this.

 

A snap behind him caused his lines to go cold and he suddenly started running. Coolant at the corner of his optics as he ran home. He didn't stop till he reached his front door and it had locked behind him.

 

His venting was starting to cool him down as he leaned against the door.

 

He was such a coward honestly! He tried to remember the sound but he couldn't place it. It had felt like someone was behind him all the way home and his spinal rod tingled.

 

The hallway was dark and quiet, even his normally loud neighbours were silent. Tailgate sighed and remembered his letter. His goosebumps disappearing as he thought of the sweet words. He wondered if another had been left for him. Put in the same place as last time perhaps?

 

He didn't even check the peep hole before skipping out into the dark and hurriedly checking his mailbox. He almost missed the black case amongst the dark but he picked it up in small servos and rushed back inside and up the stairs to his room, stifling giggles as he went.

 

He couldn't get in his apartment quick enough before he was turning on the black case and jumping onto his berth, data pad held up high above his face.

 

 

' _I have been many places in my function. Countless solar systems and as many planets as there is stars._

 

_I have seen many wondrous things, one day I hope to tell you of them._

 

_Though each of my wondrous sights pale beside you. My stories of organic creatures made of crystals and thunderous storms of lightning would be naught to how I could speak of you._

 

_Your voice echoes through my processor more than the symphonies of harpies I once met. I see you with your friends and see a kindness that rivals the monks of Praxis._

 

_I hope one day I can tell you of these tales, as I become a part of yours._

 

_Your secret admirer.'_

 

Tailgate sighed loudly as he imagined the different creatures. How could this mech think he even compared to all those. He recognised some of the things described from school and wondered how his admirer had actually me them? Or if this was all just flattery. He re-read the letter and his faceplates were tinged pink a he squirmed on his bed.

 

He let out a happy giggle as he rolled from side to side, the data pad held close to his chest.

 

He'd had relationships sure but none of them had ended well. He'd always hoped he'd find someone who treated him well and said sweet things to him. And now someone was doing just that! But in a very roundabout way.

 

He wasn't a very closed off bot. He was approachable right? So why did his admirer feel the need for secrecy. It didn't matter so much. A few sweet letters and maybe they'd show themselves? Tailgate hoped so as he crawled up to the top of his berth.

 

He looked over and made a mental note to tidy up before movie night, he also needed to get some organic soil for a new plant he was getting, also pay his bills, send a message to his tor's.

 

The front door. The mini shot up from berth.

 

He'd forgotten to lock the front door?! How could he forget such a simple thing. If Ratchet had caught him he would have been in so much trouble. He raced out as quietly as he could but when he got downstairs the front door was shut tightly when he got there, skidding to a halt and tilting his head in confusion. The mini scoffed at himself and turned back around.

 

He went back to bed, blaming the wind and sleeping soundly.

 


End file.
